Clone Troubles
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Ryou gets a brilliant idea of cloning Mew Ichigo so that there will be two Ichigos to fight the aliens... but as luck would have it, the clone has flaws... not only does Mew Ichigo-two act like her animal, BUT she has fallen in love with Kisshu, desiring for him to mate with her! How will this madness ever cease? Kisshu x Ichigo
1. A Clone Is Born

It's been a while since I did a Tokyo Mew Mew story... more specifically, this got inspired by a classic cartoon short I watched. I have got to stop watching classic cartoons and trying to combine them with magical girl animes... at this rate, I'll probably go insane doing that. Anyway, this is inspired somewhat by the Tex Avery short 'Droopy's Double Trouble', so I don't own that or Tokyo Mew Mew! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It started out as a normal day downstairs in the basement of Café Mew Mew, where Ryou was busy working on a brand new invention. He was busy humming to himself as he sung a little tune. _"The monkey he got drunk and jumped on the elephant's trunk..."_

The blonde haired man smiled as he stepped back and smiled. "Ah... complete success!"

Ryou paused as he started to go upstairs and peeked out the door to see Ichigo coming in, panting through the door. Ryou opened the door as he said, "So, late again, are we?"

Ichigo meeped before saying, "It's not my fault! I had gym practice today!"

"Hmph." Ryou rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I'm in a rather good mood. Get the other Mews and tell them to meet me downstairs in a few minutes."

Then, without a word, he turned around and shut the door. Ichigo could only blink twice... then scoffed as she walked inside the kitchen. "Baka..."

* * *

A few moments later, as Ryou was sitting in the center of the room, Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro, Retasu and Pudding had just came downstairs as they were sitting in a circle. "All right, Ryou, what was so important I missed out on tea tasting?"

"More like lazing around your rich butt." Ichigo muttered.

"Girls, I have solved our dilemma of our little Cyniclon problem!" Ryou smiled. "You ever want to be in two places at once, but you can't because there's an alien attack somewhere in our vincinity?"

Zakuro paused as the other girls thought about it. "He has a point. With how the aliens keep showing up twice or thrice a week, we can hardly keep up with our projects anymore."

"But how can we be in two places at once, na no da?" Pudding asked out of mere curiosity.

"Girls, behold, my newest creation!" Ryou smiled as he went over to something that was covered in a blanket and pulled it off to reveal a huge chamber with buttons to the side. "The Clone Drone! With this device, I will make a clone of you guys using only your DNA... or in this case, the Mew forms' DNA."

"Oooooo..." All the girls stared in awe at this invention.

"So, you're saying that while Clone Me goes to fight the aliens, the Real Me will be relaxing at work or at home practicing my dances?" Mint asked.

"All this and so much, much more!" Ryou smiled. "It slices, it dices, it makes Julienne Fries! Well, it doesn't do most of that stuff, but my point is is that we can create clones of you girls so that they'll do the fighting while you five are free to do whatever you want!"

"How do we know it'll work?" Retasu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's why I need a test subject... Ichigo, congratulations, you have just volunteered." Ryou said, instantly turning towards Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped up in shock. "N-Nani?"

"You heard me, missy! Now, come on, I need you in your Mew Form for this!" Ryou snapped his fingers. "Chop chop!"

Ichigo growled, but obeyed as she kissed her Mew Pendant. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHASIS!"

Sure enough, Ichigo had transformed from her red haired young self to her Mew Form, her pink hair flowing, her pink dress on, and her cat appendages appearing. She then posed for a mere moment as she turned to Ryou. "Now what?"

"Just step into the chamber for a few seconds." Ryou said as Ichigo walked in, grumbling a little as she stood inside. Ryou then walked into the chamber as he then pushed a button, closing the door. Then he pushed a few buttons as smoke surrounded Ichigo as inside, she started coughing. "Now, Ichigo, I need you to hold still while I make some slight adjustments..."

"Hey, if you die, can I have your pogo stick?" Pudding called.

The other girls and Ryou shook their heads in disbelief as the machine started to make strange sounds, a lot of whirs here, a few clinks and clunks there... until finally, the dinging of a microwave bell was heard as the door opened. "Ichigo, you may step out."

The four Mews watched as... much to their surprise, two Ichigos stepped out at the same time, both having the same features, the same look, the same smile, and when they both looked at each other, the two Ichigos yelped as they both went into a fighting pose.

Ryou smiled as he crossed his arms. "I would safely say this is a success..."

"Uh, Ryou? How can we tell which Ichigo is which?" Pudding asked.

"Simple. Ichigo, you can go back to normal now." Ryou said.

Both Ichigos nodded as they raised their hands... but, the one on the left started to glow as she changed back to her normal self. The other Mew Ichigo just stood in confusion, wondering what was going on.

"This is amazing..." Ichigo said as she looked at the Mew Ichigo right in front of her before the Mew Ichigo standing examined her hand... as she started to lick it.

"It is pretty good indeed..." Ryou smiled... then paused. "However, I don't think she's supposed to act like a real cat. Mew Ichigo?"

"Y-yes?" Mew Ichigo-two said as she looked up at Ryou.

"What can you tell me about yourself?" Ryou asked.

"Plenty! Why, I was created thanks to a DNA sample of the Iriomote Wildcat and Human DNA. My job is to protect Earth from any danger and threats that may hurt our world! I will not let you down, my general!" Mew Ichigo-two said as she saluted... before sniffing around. "Now, what is that delicious... smell..."

Mew Ichigo-two's eyes then settled down at Mint as the blue haired girl looked concerned. "Uh, why is she looking at me like that..."

"...dinner..." Mew Ichigo-two's mouth drooled as she looked ready to pounce on Mint. Mint shrieked as she jumped out of the way, with Mew Ichigo-two flopping down. "Someone, hold her back!"

"Oh crap, hold up a second!" Ryou said as he caught Mew Ichigo-two and dragged her back to the chamber and locked her in. As Mew Ichigo-two was rubbing her hands against the glass, trying to get out, Ryou sighed. "Sorry. I forgot there were a few flaws with making clones. They don't have the memory of their human forms, and they'll start acting more like their animal counterparts. She smelled the Lorikeet DNA in you, Mint, which was why she attempted to attack you."

Mint frowned as she turned to the real Ichigo. "You know, you are so lucky I don't sue!"

"What? She's the one trying to eat you!" Ichigo pointed out... as she chuckled. "Though I will admit, it's pretty funny..."

Mint put her nose up in the air as she said, "You better work the flaws of that ugly clone, Ryou. I'm going back to tea testing!"

"UGLY?!" Ichigo growled as she ran up, chasing after Mint.

Retasu looked nervous as she watched the two go up the stairs. "I better go after them... make sure they don't wreck the place."

"I'm going to make sure Mint doesn't kill Ichigo first." Zakuro said as she followed Retasu upstairs. Pretty soon, that left only Pudding and Ryou as Ryou was looking over the needing to go out Mew Ichigo-two.

"I just don't understand. I thought I had the clones down to a T." Ryou sighed.

"Well, Ryou, I suppose it can't be helped. After all, Mew Ichigo's DNA is cat DNA. It's animal instinct, na no da." Pudding explained.

Ryou gave a nod as he turned to Pudding. "I'll need to make some plans to make sure the instinctual part of the clone is in control. Pudding, would you mind sitting and watching her for a few minutes until I return. I won't take too long."

"Sure thing!" Pudding smiled as she sat down as she looked over the sad cat-human figure.

"All right. Just don't let her out!" Ryou said as he started to go upstairs. As soon as most of everyone is gone, Pudding looked over towards the disappointed clone with a smile... then her smile turned into a frown as she looked inside.

"Poor Mew Ichigo-two... trapped in a cage, not wanting to go out and play." Pudding sighed as she got up and tapped on the glass, getting the girl's attention. "Hey! How are you feeling?"

"Hungry. Needy. Could use some love." Mew Ichigo-two sighed. "You know, the common cat activities. Why do I have to be stuck in this cage...?"

Pudding looked at the girl in sympathy... before getting an idea. "Would you like me to release you out for a few minutes?"

"Would you, pretty please?" Mew Ichigo-two said as she widened her eyes in a pleading fashion.

"Sure! I could use a new friend! Just a moment while I see which button gets you out!" Pudding said as she went to the control panel to push a couple of buttons before the glass door opened. The female cat-human looked pleased as she jumped out of the glass prison she was contained in.

"Thanks for springing me out!" Mew Ichigo-two smiled.

Pudding smiled as she clutched her hand. "Stick with me, and we're going to have loads of fun together!"

"What is... fun?" Mew Ichigo-two asked.

"Well..." Pudding paused... before shrugging. "What the heck, I'll explain on the way!"

And with that, Pudding and Mew Ichigo-two had managed to go up the stairs and snuck out of the room without anybody noticing.

But, as the two girls walked out, little did they realize that the minute they stepped out, a certain golden-eyed green haired alien was just about to jump out in front of them from the tree he was hiding in.

* * *

And with that, the first chapter of this story is done! How did you guys like it? There will be more to come, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. A Clone Falls In Love

Hello there, guys! So, you're probably wondering why this story is being updated this September. Well, this is all part of a ploy for you guys to go to the polls and cast your votes for November's part of the "Complete One Incomplete Story a Month" project! And the theme this time is the Runner-Ups that were close, but didn't quite get in! However, just because this story gets a mention doesn't mean that it won't be an author's note, oh no! We're still going to have a chapter, it's just to let you know that this story is up for contention!

That being said, "Clone Troubles" is up for nomination! Yeah, another Tokyo Mew Mew story starring Kisshu and Ichigo, but I can't help it, this pairing is one of my favorites! That being said, though, with Pudding releasing another Ichigo into the world, there is bound to be chaos! Let's see what happens, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Up in the tree next to Café Mew Mew, Kisshu had once again stationed himself and was currently relaxing on the branch that thankfully covered him from above. Currently, Pai and Taruto had assigned the alien on guard duty to make sure that the Mews were properly stationed. The alien just huffed a little as he crossed his arms, wishing he could get a little closer... mostly, to the girl he was currently crushing on. Though he knew her proper answer would be a very resounding no, followed by threats to get away from her, he figured he'd resort to something more drastic.

He never liked to do this, but Ichigo had forced his hand... it was either him or a forced kidnapping, which was not what he wanted to do, but he felt like he had no choice in the matter. He couldn't exactly tell what Ichigo was doing inside, but he knew she was going to come out any minute...

All of a sudden, he heard the doors open as his ears gave a slight twitch. He got up fast as he noted Mew Ichigo coming out with the kid, Mew Pudding, behind her. Only, Pudding was not in her Mew form, yet his love was. He looked a little confused, but he decided not to show it as he jumped down in front of the two, surprising them.

"Kisshu?!" Pudding gasped as Ichigo-two cocked her head in confusion.

"Hello, Mews." Kisshu gave a smirk. "All right, we can do this easy, Ichigo. You can either go with me or I shall force you to come!"

Ichigo-two looked confused as she stared at the alien, before turning to Pudding, whispering, "Who's this?"

"Oh, Kisshu? He's the head alien... I think, I'm not really sure, but he was the first alien to come along. He's not the leader, at least, I don't think he is, but he has a major crush on you." Pudding whispered back.

"Really?" Ichigo-two asked as she examined Kisshu and sniffed the air. From what she sniffed, she can sense that Kisshu didn't really want to kidnap her, in fact, she sensed that he was scared of rejection and being hurt. The clone couldn't help but look at the alien who was holding the proud stance, when in reality, she knew he was feeling hurt inside. Ichigo-two smiled, not finding this alien to be a threat at all. She coughed as she walked over to the floating green alien. "Uh... Kisshu, was it?"

"That's my name, Kitten! Don't wear it out!" Kisshu said in a rather, proud looking tone.

"Are you... truly in love with me?" Ichigo-two asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"What kind of question is that?" The alien said, shocked that the girl in front of him would even ask this question. "I adore you, Ichigo. I admit, I saw you as my enemy at first, but then I saw your fighting spirit, your wonderful, cute poses, your will to never give up, it surprises me by a-"

Kisshu then yelped as Ichigo-two began rubbing her head against the alien's chest, making a strange purring sound. Kisshu looked confused at Ichigo's sudden behavior change as the alien looked down. "Uh... Ichigo…?"

"Kisshu, if you wanted me, you should have just asked." Ichigo-two giggled. "I could use a mate..."

Pudding's eyes widened in surprise, along with Kisshu's as Kisshu asked, "Say what now?"

"You are very much attractive to me, Kisshu, and you look like you deserve to be happy." Ichigo-two grinned. "I will most certainly be yours."

The alien looked surprised as he examined the catgirl, trying to find some part of her body that would contradict what she was saying otherwise. Much to his surprise, nothing was jumping out at him. "Ichigo, do you truly mean your words?"

Ichigo-two giggled as she winked at the alien. Kisshu's grin grew wide as he couldn't help but jump for joy. Pudding, looking worried, tried to get Kisshu's attention. "Uh, Kisshu, that's not the real-"

"Oh kitten, you have no idea how happy this makes me!" Kisshu grinned as he lifted the cat girl off the ground and ensnared her into a hug. Ichigo-two returned the hug as she rubbed her head against his cheek, purring contently. Kisshu paused as he separated from the girl. "But what about that other boy you've been seeing, the human... Masaya?"

Ichigo-two blinked in confusion as she cocked her head. "Who?"

Kisshu's eyes brightened even more as he then said, "Never mind. Kiss me!"

Ichigo-two giggled as she pecked Kisshu on the lips, with Kisshu returning the kiss in full. Pudding, still looking worried, tried to yell, "Listen to me! This isn't the real-"

But Pudding's voice fell on deaf ears as the two separated from their kiss as Kisshu and Ichigo-two looked at each other, the clone feeling something for the alien as she blushed. Ichigo-two then asked for something quite unusual that the real Ichigo would never ask. "Court me?"

Kisshu couldn't believe his ears, but he was certainly not rejecting his chance. "Certainly, my kitten. How about I come back in an hour or so and we'll have our first date at Café Mew Mew!"

"It sounds like a date, hunk!" Ichigo-two giggled as Kisshu grinned happily.

"Then it's a date! I'll see you at Café Mew Mew, kitten!" Kisshu said as he started to teleport away.

"Kisshu, wait!" Pudding started to call out as she waved to him, but he had already disappeared, making the little girl groan. After a couple minutes, Pudding sighed. "You know what? Kisshu always wanted Ichigo to fall in love with him... I guess he got his wish..."

"So, I am intending to meet my destined mate in an hour?" Mew Ichigo-two looked confused as she turned to Pudding. "What do I do now?"

Pudding held her head as she gave a sigh. "Well... since you now have a date... I guess changing you into appropriate clothes would more suit you. We need to hide your ears and tail to make sure they're not visible, we'll need to do your hair... and you definitely need a new dress."

"Oh, wonderful!" Mew Ichigo-two gave a grin. "Will this please my intended?"

"Sure, why not, na no da?" Pudding said, giving a small sigh, but smiled. "Come on, Ichigo-two-onee chan! Let's go shopping!"

"Yay!" Mew Ichigo-two squealed in excitement as the two started to go off.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside Café Mew Mew, about a half hour or so later, Ichigo and Mint were deep into another argument, with Zakuro trying to hold Mint back, and Retasu holding Ichigo back when Ryou came upstairs, looking concerned.

"Girls!" Ryou shouted, getting the Mews's attention. "Have you girls seen Pudding or the clone around?"

The four girls looked confused as Ichigo said, "Uh, no, I thought they were downstairs!"

Ryou slapped his forehead and groaned. "Oh great. Just great. I was coming downstairs to give Ichigo-two the antidote to suppress her instincts, and I see an empty cage, with the girl nowhere in sight, and Pudding, who was supposed to be guarding her, just up and vanished."

Mint paused as she looked at Ryou. "You know, she is a little kid. Of course she's probably the one to release Mew Ichigo-two... probably creating havoc in the city!"

"WHAT?!" Ryou gasped as he frowned. "Oh great, and the clone is unstable as it is! If something happens to her, I don't know what I'll do! Mews, this is serious! We need to find the clone Mew Ichigo, and bring her back ASAP, before she causes a lot of trouble... or more trouble than she probably already got into, considering it's Pudding we're speaking of..."

The girls looked concerned as they each pulled out their Mew Pendants, but Ryou stopped Ichigo before she could reach for hers. "Uh, no, not you, Ichigo. I need you to stay in the café, just in case your clone committed a crime she accidentally committed."

"What?!" Ichigo asked in shock as Ryou sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we're doing this for your own good. Just... stay in the Café and make sure nothing sinister comes in. If something happens that you can't control, give us a call!" Ryou said as he turned to Mint, Zakuro and Retasu. "Come on, girls!"

"Bu-but-" Ichigo started to say, but he and the other three girls already left. Ichigo crossed her arms and grumbled to herself. "CRAP!"

* * *

Another half-hour or so later after the girls and Ryou had left, Ichigo, deciding that since the Café was closed and there was nothing for her to do, she decided to go casual, letting her hair drop and swaying it around, and instead of donning her waitress outfit, she would be wearing a nice pink shirt, a red bandana, a yellow dress that was long enough to hide anything secret, including a tail, and white sneakers as she hummed a little, cleaning the tables. "What Ryou doesn't know about my dress code won't kill him."

As she kept cleaning the tables, she heard a knock on the door. The girl looked curious, wondering what was going on, but she called out, "Sorry, we're closed!"

But whoever was knocking on the door, seemed pretty persistent. Ichigo groaned as she marched over to the door and peeked out. "We're clo- KISSHU!?"

Indeed, there was the alien standing before her, giving a small grin, and wearing a nice black suit, and holding flowers. The alien grinned as he said, "Hello, Ichigo. My, you look lovely this evening. May I have my kiss?"

Kisshu closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Ichigo frowned, wondering what Kisshu was doing outside, dressed like that. _"Must be another one of his stupid tricks... well, I'm not falling for them!"_

The girl growled as she raised a fist and punched Kisshu clear in the face, causing the alien to stumble as she slammed the door, locking it. Ichigo laughed a bit as she said, "That'll show him... but he'll probably teleport in anyway to get me... well, I better go downstairs and get something... don't want to turn to Mew Ichigo right away, just in case..."

Ichigo then turned face and immediately ran to the basement, unaware that around the same time, Mew Ichigo-two and Pudding were coming back through the back door, Mew Ichigo-two brimming in happiness as she just happened to be wearing the same dress, shirt, bandana and sneakers that the original Ichigo was currently wearing.

"Do I look pretty?" Mew Ichigo-two asked curiously.

"Well, it was worth using Ryou's credit card just to hide your face... but... oh boy the deal I had to sign to make you the mascot of the clothing store you appeared in... I just hope Ryou doesn't mind." Pudding groaned, before looking over at the front door, noticing the lock. "Odd, though. There doesn't seem to be anybody here. The girls must have went ahead and found another Chimera Anima..."

Mew Ichigo-two held up her hand to stop Pudding from talking as she sensed something. She immediately went to the front door as Pudding followed, noticing the lock. "Now, who locked this?"

Pudding pulled out a spare key from within her pocket as she used it to unlock the door and opened it, to see Kisshu looking a little dizzy from the punch he got from the original Ichigo.

Ichigo-two's eyes brightened up as she said, "My intended! My hunk! You're just in time!"

"Ugh..." Kisshu looked over at the smiling Ichigo as she noted the flowers in his hand.

"Are those for me? Oh, you're sweet!" Ichigo-two giggled as she leaned over and kissed Kisshu on the lips.

The confused Kisshu, who had just recovered, paused. "Uh, what's going on?"

"Well, obviously, you two have a date!" Pudding grinned as she turned the lights on. "Come on, let me show you two to your table!"

"Uh... s-sure?" Kisshu said as he held Ichigo-two's hand as the two were lead to a table. Kisshu still remained confused, having no idea what was going on... but he didn't seem to be complaining so far. Maybe Ichigo was just confused. Yeah, maybe that was it...

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! How did you guys like it? If you're interested in seeing this story continue, wait on Saturday when the poll for November's Complete One Incomplete Story A Month choices come in, and vote if you'd like to see it continue! Will Kisshu ever find out that he's going out with a clone? Will the other Mews figure out that the clone had fallen in love with Kisshu? And what of the original Ichigo? Find out next time! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Clone Shenanigans

And now, time for the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After getting themselves settled in, Pudding looked between a smiling Ichigo-two and a still confused Kisshu as she started to speak like a French chef. "Ah, young love. So romantic, so cute... what can I get you and the lovely lady this eve-a-ning?"

Ichigo-two couldn't help but laugh a bit at Pudding's cuteness as she memorized the line Pudding told her to say, "My boyfriend and I would love to share a plate of your finest strawberry cake, madam."

Pudding smiled as she said, "Ah, but of course! One strawberry cake a la mode coming right up!"

Pudding then hummed a bit as she started to head straight for the kitchen as Ichigo-two turned to Kisshu as she gave a smile. "You know, it's very romantic, Kisshu, you and me, together..."

"Hey... yeah, I guess we are alone..." Kisshu gave a smirk.

"Oh, Kisshu…" Ichigo-two fluttered her eyes.

"Yes, my lovely kitty?" Kisshu grinned.

"Close your eyes and pucker your lips, for I want to give you a big surprise..." Ichigo-two wiggled her eyebrows towards the alien.

Kisshu paused as his eyes widened with a grin. He obeyed the command as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Ichigo-two giggled as she was about to lean in to give him a kiss, as per instructions Pudding gave her when doing a romantic date, before feeling her lips. The clone then remembered something her new friend said that the experience worked better if one was wearing lipstick. Getting an idea, Ichigo-two ran straight for the bathroom as she tried to apply lipstick, leaving Kisshu still standing in the position.

Unfortunately for Kisshu, the original Ichigo had just walked out of the basement when she stopped and noticed Kisshu was sitting on one of the tables, puckering his lips with his eyes closed, as if expecting a kiss. Her smiling face furrowing into an angry one, she marched over to Kisshu, grabbed one of the chairs... and walloped him straight out the door as she yelled, "I THOUGHT I TOSSED YOU OUT OF HERE!"

Ichigo grumbled to herself, "Ugh, I need some strawberry cake..."

The original Ichigo turned around and entered the kitchen from one door... just as Pudding was exiting out of the kitchen from another door, just narrowly missing each other. Pudding happened to be holding a platter full of strawberry cake all sliced up and ready for eating. Pudding blinked as she looked around, noticing that Ichigo-two and Kisshu had disappeared. All of a sudden, Ichigo-two came out of the bathroom, with newly-applied lipstick on her lips as Pudding asked, "Say, Ichigo-two onee-chan, have you seen Kisshu?"

"Huh?" Ichigo-two looked confused as she looked around... before her eyes spotted a dazed Kisshu sitting outside. "Oh, there he is!"

Ichigo-two grinned as she started to bound over outside into the patio, where the dazed Kisshu was sitting. She giggled as she kissed the alien boy on the lips, bringing him out of his daze.

"Huh-wha-" Kisshu paused as Ichigo-two sat down next to him and giggled. "Ichigo, wh-why did- what-"

"Ah, so monsieur and mademoiselle would prefer to eat outside?" Pudding giggled as she laid down the platter of strawberry cake.

All moments of Ichigo's sudden mood swing was forgotten as Kisshu looked at the cake and grinned happily. "Oh, that does look quite delicious. Thank you."

Ichigo-two gave a grin as she picked up a plate and put a huge slice of cake on in it as she put it between Kisshu and herself. "This huge slice is for us, my sweet alien... to share..."

Kisshu gave a small smile as he picked up a fork as Pudding snapped her fingers. "Whoops, forgot the vanilla ice cream. I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Kisshu smiled as he started to take a bite of the cake as Ichigo-two took a fork and tried to work it to get a full-sized strawberry that was on the plate... only for the fork to push the strawberry to slip off the plate and roll off to the floor. Ichigo-two, having the curious cat DNA in her, decided to chase after the rolling strawberry as she jumped off from the patio. Kisshu had not noticed this as he was enjoying the cake with pleasure.

Back inside Café Mew Mew, just as Pudding entered the kitchen, the original Ichigo was coming out of the kitchen, scratching her head in confusion. "I know there was a strawberry cake on the counter, I saw it with my own eyes! It couldn't have-"

It was right at that moment when Ichigo looked outside and saw that, much to her horror, Kisshu was outside, eating the cake that she was desperately after. Narrowing her eyes, she marched right out to the patio and walked right towards the happily eating alien as she glared at him. Kisshu didn't notice as he gave a grin, "Oh, this cake is so delicious, kitty! How do you like it?"

"Gee, I wouldn't know. I didn't even taste it." Ichigo growled.

Kisshu opened one eye as he noted Ichigo had stood up. Not noticing the tension in Ichigo's face, he put another bite of cake on his fork and offered it to Ichigo. "Well, would you like a taste?"

Narrowing her eyes, Ichigo grabbed the whole platter of cake, grabbed Kisshu by the throat, and shoved the entire cake's contents into the alien's mouth, before slapping him down, causing his shirt to be caught on the poles and ripping apart before falling down to the ground below, catching the usually-floating alien off-guard. Ichigo looked down at the groaning in pain alien as she gave a satisfied nod. She grabbed the only plate of cake left and started to carry it back inside and going downstairs to the basement to eat it alone...

Just as Pudding walked out of the kitchen carrying a tub of ice cream and a scooper. As she walked out of the patio, the young girl stopped as she looked around in confusion. "Kisshu? Ichigo-two?"

"PUDDING!"

Pudding jumped as she followed the sound of her friend's voice, suddenly noticing Kisshu's ripped shirt on the pole before looking down to see a concerned Ichigo-two standing over a dazed Kisshu's body, parts of the cake still in his mouth and broken.

"What happened?" Pudding asked as she ran over and tossed a ladder down from the patio before climbing down to meet the two.

"I-I don't know! I was chasing after a strawberry, and when I got it, I turned around and he was like this!" Ichigo-two said.

"Don't worry, Ichigo-two! Just give him CPR, STAT!" Pudding said. "Remember what I said about CPR?"

"I-I think so..." Ichigo-two said as she postioned herself over the choking alien as she started beating down on his chest, attempting to get the food out, before putting her lips on his as she started to resuscitate the alien. Kisshu gasped as he got up as he panted.

"Ichigo? You- why did- how-?" Kisshu stammered, looking very confused, before Ichigo-two put her finger on the alien's lips.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, everything's going to be fine..." Ichigo-two said in a sweet voice as she hugged Kisshu, who was looking more confused than he ever had been before...

"What the heck is..." The alien said to himself as he looked at Ichigo-two warily.

"It seems you're a little tense... why don't we move on to part 2 of your date together... relaxing massages..." Pudding grinned as Ichigo-two helped the alien to his feet.

"Uh... yeah... a massage... I would really like that right now." Kisshu said, eying his girlfriend warily as the three entered inside Café Mew Mew.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the basement, Ichigo was just finishing the last of the cake as she looked upstairs, wondering if Kisshu was going to suddenly appear again. Then, she spotted the alien monitor that was equipped in Ryou's bedroom. There was indication of alien life form in there, so she knew that Kisshu was still alive. She growled as she started to push a button.

"Ichigo calling Ryou. Come in, Ryou." Ichigo said as she waited for a response.

It eventually came. "Ryou to Ichigo. What's going on?"

"Have you found Ichigo-two yet?" Ichigo groaned.

"No, we've been searching everywhere." Ryou sighed. "I just don't know where she or Pudding ended up."

"Well, can you guys come back soon? Kisshu is inside Café Mew Mew, and no matter what I do, he won't leave!" Ichigo said in a panicked voice. Silence came from the radio. After a couple minutes, she pushed the button. "Ryou?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry. We'll get there as soon as we can. Just make sure he doesn't leave the place next time you see him! And if he tries to escape, go all out!" Ryou ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Ichigo nodded as she turned on the radio as she gave a sinister smirk. "Okay, Kisshu, you want a war? You got one!"

* * *

And the third chapter will be ended here! How did you guys like it? Next time, more shenanigans with a very confused Kisshu, an innocent Pudding, and two unaware girls that keep switching on poor Kisshu! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Double Trouble

All right, let's get the next chapter underway! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About a few minutes later, inside the main area of Café Mew Mew, Pudding had arranged a few long tables as Kisshu and Ichigo-two came out, each of them in their underwear as Ichigo-two's ears and tail were visible. Noting the sexiness of Ichigo without much on, Kisshu purred a bit as he approached the girl. "My, my, kitty, I hope this isn't the only time I see you like this."

Ichigo-two couldn't help but giggle as she gave a small pose for the alien. "You like?"

"So very much." Kisshu wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay, you two, up on the tables, face down." Pudding said as she pointed to the tables.

Kisshu gave a nod as he climbed on the table and put his face down on it as Ichigo-two got on a separate table and did the same pose.

"Okay, I'm going to go wash my hands, but I'll be right back to give you both a massage." Pudding said as she started to bound back to the kitchen, leaving Ichigo-two and Kisshu alone.

After a couple minutes, Kisshu gave a sigh as he said, "Isn't this great, my cute little strawberry? Alone together, on a wonderful date... we're even getting pampered."

Ichigo-two giggled as she looked over and gave Kisshu a smile. "Ah, that's so sweet..."

Just as Ichigo-two was about to put her face back down, she couldn't help but sniff the air. She then noticed a mouse scurrying near the kitchen entrance. Staring at the mouse hungrily, she jumped off the table and started to chase after the mouse, entering the kitchen...

...just as the original Ichigo entered inside and stopped with a sudden shock to see Kisshu in his underwear. Ichigo looked ready to scream, but before she could, Kisshu spoke up.

"You know, Kitty, a massage certainly does wonders for the body..."

Ichigo paused as she gave a big smirk. "Is that so? In that case, why don't we get started?"

"Already? But what about our masseuse?" Kisshu asked in surprise... before hearing an unexpected answer.

"Forget that. I'm your masseuse, and your masseuse says..." Ichigo started as she grabbed a club and whacked the alien in the back multiple times, making him scream out in pain. "...GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU DISGUSTING HOMICIDAL ALIEN! I HATE YOU!"

Ichigo stopped attacking when she was sure she had knocked the alien out. But, making sure, she carefully backed out into the basement and ran downstairs, shutting the door behind her. Just as that happened, Ichigo-two was walking out with a disciplinary Pudding.

"Now, Ichigo-two onee chan, what have we discussed about chasing after prey?" Pudding frowned as she pointed her finger towards the girl.

"That it makes me weird and awkward, and that I shouldn't do it." Ichigo-two looked down in disappointment.

"That's right. Now let's get you back to the... table?" Pudding asked as she noted Kisshu laying down, groaning. "Hmmm, hey Kisshu? Why are you groaning like that?"

"My hunk?" Ichigo-two asked in concern as she went over and felt his pulse. She grinned as she lifted the alien's head up and kissed him on the lips, waking him up.

"Huh, wha-" Kisshu started to say as he looked at Ichigo-two's face. The alien then gave a yelp as he jumped off the table. "Uh, on second thought, I don't want a massage anymore! I'm all relaxed!"

"Oh wonderful! I guess we're moving on to Part 3 of the date!" Pudding said as Ichigo-two grabbed the scared alien's hand and dragged him upstairs to the second floor.

* * *

"Board games!" Pudding smiled as the three were now in Ryou's room, Kisshu in his own clothes, with Ichigo-two back to wearing the same clothes she had on earlier. "You two are going to have a lot of fun with these two player games."

"Uh... yeah, sure." Kisshu said as he eyed Ichigo-two warily, giving an innocent smile. For some reason, Ichigo's smile, which once made him happy, was making him nervous.

"Oh, how about a nice game of Twister!" Pudding smiled as she pulled out the board game and laid down the mat. "The game where your body can get twisted on so many levels!"

"Sure, that sounds like a fun game! Isn't that right, Kisshu?" Ichigo-two said as she turned to him, giving the alien a warm smile.

"Uh, yeah..." Kisshu said, honestly not sure what was going on...

As Pudding was pulling out the game pieces, she noticed the wheel had no spinner. "Hmmm... we're going to need a spinner, I'll be right back."

The little girl then started skipping out happily as Ichigo-two looked over at Kisshu. "Well, while we wait, why don't we set up the mat? I'll do it right away."

Kisshu then jumped in front of her and shook his head, "NO!" He chuckled nervously and shook his head. "Uh, no, I don't want to ruin your pretty fingers. Why don't I set up the mat!"

"Okay, sure." Ichigo-two smiled as she sat down near Ryou's bed... only to noticed a small string down below. Looking curious, the girl went under Ryou's bed to see where the string lead to. But Kisshu didn't notice as all of a sudden, the original Ichigo, who had heard noises from upstairs, was running up, just in time to see Kisshu finally setting the Twister mat up.

"There we go. As fit as a fiddle." Kisshu said as he turned to see Ichigo coming in. "Okay, kitty, there's no two ways around it. The Twister mat is set. What are you going to do about it?"

Catching on to some non-existent sexual come-ons, Ichigo growled as she grabbed the alien by the throat, surprising him. "HOW DARE YOU!"

She then ran over to the wall as he collided the alien's head right towards the wall, knocking a hole in it as the alien got dazed. Ichigo, giving a satisfied nod, ran out to get some nails and a board to hammer Kisshu in Ryou's room.

Around that time, Ichigo-two had come out of the bed, noting Kisshu being stuck in the wall. Looking concerned, the girl ran over and pulled the alien out, just as Pudding came back in with an arrow. "Okay, there weren't any spinners, but I did find this! Hopefully, it'll be a suitable..."

Pudding then stopped to see Kisshu recovering and looking at a smiling Ichigo-two. Kisshu then gave a loud scream as he ran over and hid behind Pudding. Pudding looked confused as she asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Sh-sh-she tried to kill me!" Kisshu said nervously.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Ichigo-two asked in confusion. "My intended, I saw you like this. I was helping you."

"Helping me by catching me off my guard!" Kisshu accused as he pointed to her.

Pudding looked between the sad Ichigo-two and the scared Kisshu in confusion, before snapping her fingers. "Ah, I get it. You got into a little tiff."

"I-I did? Over what?" Kisshu asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure you two will make up for it. Why don't we separate you two for a moment... Kisshu, how about you relax and take a nice, hot shower, huh?"

"Y-yeah, yeah... a shower could take my mind off things..." Kisshu said as Pudding led Kisshu downstairs, with Ichigo-two following close behind, still looking pretty upset. A few seconds later, the original Ichigo had came back, holding some nails and a few boards as she looked inside... only for her to gasp in worry when she saw that the alien had disappeared.

"How persistent is KISSHU today?" Ichigo said in worry as she started to warily go downstairs.

* * *

Inside the girl's locker room of Café Mew Mew, Ichigo-two and Pudding led Kisshu right to the shower as Kisshu went inside, Pudding saying, "I'm sorry the boy's locker room is out of order, Kisshu. Hopefully the girl's locker room will be good enough."

"You know, I can easily take a moment to relax." Kisshu said as he closed the curtain.

"Great! Ichigo-two, why don't you sit down here for a moment and take a few deep breaths, and I'll go get our guest a towel?" Pudding smiled as she sat down Ichigo-two in one of the benches, before going out the door.

"Uh, sure..." Ichigo-two said as she looked back towards the shower, looking rather upset as the shower was heard running.

"Ah... oh, I feel so much better." Kisshu's voice was heard as Ichigo-two looked curious.

"Do you... want me to come in with you?" Ichigo-two asked.

"NO!" Kisshu screamed, before pausing. "No, it's fine. Just... sit down and don't do anything, okay?"

"Okay, it's just... I feel the need to do something. Look, whatever it is you're mad about, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." Ichigo-two said as she looked sad.

After a moment of silence, Kisshu spoke out, "I'm not upset at you, Ichigo, I'm just more... scared of you."

"Scared of me?" Ichigo-two asked as she tried to listen, only to hear an unfamiliar sound from out the window. As the girl got up and went towards the window, hiding from view, Kisshu continued to speak.

"I don't know, it's just, when you finally accepted me, I thought we were going to be like a... storybook couple, the heroine realizing that the sweet alien wasn't as evil as he was making him out to be. It's just, you're showing me a side of you that... honestly scares me. I don't know if it's like that with you and that tree-hugger you were seeing, but... if this is how you react to boyfriends... I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know a relationship can be tough... and you must be scared of me too."

Right around that moment, the original Ichigo had walked inside the locker room, looking around warily when she heard the sound of the shower that was on. "Huh?"

"...you know what, Ichigo? Maybe I do want you in the shower after all... I could use a little together-time..." Kisshu said as Ichigo's eyes widened.

Ichigo blushed furiously as her ears and tail popped out (which were fortunately hidden well enough) as her teeth gritted in fury. "WHY YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!"

The girl then jumped right at the shower curtain, covering a surprised Kisshu as she whacked the boy in the head countless times and punched him, before leaving him out of the shower, just as she turned the water off. Ichigo growled as she marched out of the locker room, in hopes of finding some rope to bound Kisshu before he woke up again.

A couple minutes later, Ichigo-two came back after the noise of the ice cream bell outside bored her, and gasped when she saw a dizzy Kisshu slowly getting up. At that time, Pudding was coming in with the towel and gasping.

"Kisshu! You can't just go out of the shower with no clothes on!" Pudding said as she gave Kisshu the towel. "And for goodness sakes, what did you do to the shower curtain?"

"She-she-she-" Kisshu warily pointed to a confused Ichigo-two... before pausing as he grabbed the curtain, covered himself as he got up and tied the towel around himself, before dropping the curtain as he was revealed to be wearing nothing but a towel.

Pudding gave a satisfied smile as she noticed that Kisshu's clothes were on the floor, looking pretty damp. "My goodness, Kisshu, did you take off your clothes while you were in the shower? They're pretty damp. You two stay here and I'll get a robe-"

"No, wait, don't leave!" Kisshu said as he grabbed Pudding's hand and pointed to Ichigo-two. "Every time you do, something weird happens that involves her and I usually get hurt!"

"And he acts all weird!" Ichigo-two said in confusion. "All I'm doing is giving you my love."

"Well, you have a weird way of showing it!" Kisshu frowned.

"Enough, you two!" Pudding frowned as she went between the two arguing people. "Here's an idea I propose. How about you both come with me. That way, I'll be in the same room as both of you and if something goes wrong, you let me know right away!"

Kisshu and Ichigo-two looked at each other, before nodding as Kisshu said, "All right, we'll do it!"

"Oh good!" Pudding said as she motioned for her two friends to follow. "Well, let us commence forward..."

With that, Pudding and Ichigo-two started to walk out the door. Kisshu looked a little wary, but followed all the same as he held onto his towel and walked out the door.

* * *

And with that, this chapter is done and out! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be going to the final chapter as the clone shenanigans are about to come to a head! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. It All Comes To A Head

All right, time we wrap up this story once and for all! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Ryou's room, Ichigo was panting deeply as she felt her heart beating. Any minute now, Kisshu was going to come around, no doubt looking for her. But she wasn't going to come quietly. No, she was going to prove to this alien once and for all that she wasn't interested in him. It was a tough job, she had to admit, but she had to show him who was the boss.

She then heard footsteps coming over to the room. Ichigo yelped as she hid behind the toy closet that Ryou had. Spotting a ping pong paddle, the girl grabbed it as she examined it, noticing the smiling face on it. Ichigo gave a small laugh, examining that face, before hearing the sound of the door. Ichigo gave a smirk as she hid behind the room, waiting any time for Kisshu to pop in.

Outside the toy closet, Pudding and Ichigo-two had led Kisshu as he was hanging on to Ichigo-two at all times, trying to catch his breath as he kept a wary eye on the two.

"Here we go!" Pudding smiled as she opened the clothing closet, which happened to be right next to the toy closet. "Ichigo, could you come in and give me a hand?"

"Sure thing." Ichigo-two nodded as Kisshu kept a firm grip on the girl's hand as he watched the two go in the closet... and around the same time, he noticed the toy closet opening up... even though he didn't know this was a toy closet. He curiously peeked in the door just in time to see the original Ichigo staring angrily at him, using a paddle that vaguely resembled Pudding's face. Before he could respond, the original Ichigo slapped him hard in the face with said paddle before ducking back in.

Kisshu screamed as he stumbled out, pulling Ichigo-two and Pudding out of the closet as he glared at the two. "Okay, I saw what you two just did! I don't know how you turned into a ping pong paddle, but I am not amused, Pudding!"

"Ping pong paddle?" Pudding raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I have no idea what you mean, na no da."

"Honey, you're stressed." Ichigo-two said as she patted the green haired alien's head softly, causing Kisshu to tense up nervously as Pudding dragged her and Kisshu back to the robe closet. "Now let's just relax and I'll go get some fresh clothes for you, handsome."

Kisshu tried to take a deep breath as he watched the two enter the robe closet. He frowned as he took a peek at the toy closet, wondering about something... only to see an angry Ichigo still holding a ping pong paddle representing Pudding's face as she used it to slap Kisshu away again.

The alien, looking suspicious, immediately pulled Ichigo-two and Pudding back over as he examined the little girl. Looking bewildered, he knew he had to test something. A confused Pudding and Ichigo-two watched as Kisshu peeked his face in the toy closet and moved the two in the robe closet three times. The original Ichigo then looked out the door and saw Kisshu outside, using the paddle to slap him three times.

Kisshu's mouth dropped as he snarled at the door, this time, holding Ichigo-two and Mew Pudding up higher in the door as he poked them in and out three times... only for Ichigo to climb up the shelves and poke her head out, hitting Kisshu in the head three times. Kisshu growled as he turned Ichigo-two and Pudding sideways, upside down, and right side up respectively as he poked them in and out three times... only for the original Ichigo to hit him in the head, standing in the same positions in that exact order.

Kisshu, clearly having enough of this, pulled Ichigo-two and Pudding out of the closet, growling at them angrily. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP HITTING ME!"

"What are you talking about?" Pudding cocked her head in confusion.

"Handsome, I-" Ichigo-two started.

"Don't handsome me!" Kisshu backed away slowly as he stared at the two girls in anger. "I know what's really going on here. You were in on it! You were both in on it! You're trying to make me go crazy, go insane! You're pretending that you're both sweet little angels who'd never hurt anyone... well guess what! It didn't work! And Kitten..." Kisshu growled as a teleportation portal appeared next to him. "Consider us through."

"What..." Ichigo-two's eyes watered as she tried to raise a hand up, but Kisshu had already disappeared through the portal, leaving behind a bewildered Pudding and Ichigo-two behind.

"Well..." Pudding clicked her tongue. "That was... something."

Ichigo-two went down on her knees, looking sad as she whispered, "Why? Why did he leave? What was he acting... strange?"

Pudding gave a sigh as she tried to console her new friend. "I don't really know... boys can be weird..."

All of a sudden, the two of them heard footsteps coming upstairs. The two girls turned towards the door as Ryou ran in first, followed by Lettuce, Mint and Zakuro in their Mew forms.

"We came in as soon as we cou-" Ryou started to say, before noticing the two familiar girls standing near Ryou's bed. "P-Pudding? The Ichigo clone?"

"Oh, hey guys!" Pudding gave a grin.

"Where have you been?" Mint dropped her fighting stance as she looked at the two in a huff. "We've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!"

"We went out for a few minutes, then we came in and Mew Ichigo-two was having a date!" Pudding said, still holding that grin.

Each person's anger then turned to confusion as Ryou winced. "A... date? With whom?"

"Kisshu, who else?" Pudding giggled. "He took quite a shining to Ichigo-two... that is, until he went crazy. He kept saying Ichigo-two kept beating him up, but she's so sweet!"

Ryou's eyes widened as he was connecting the dots. "Where's our Ichigo?"

"Ichigo-one? Isn't she with you guys?" Pudding asked.

"N-no, she stayed behind to make sure you guys came back!" Lettuce said. "She was the one who said she saw Kisshu."

"But..." Pudding's eyes widened as she looked over at Ichigo-two... and her eyes widened. "I think I'm beginning to realize what just happened..."

"Tell me about it..." Ryou said as he opened his game closet... only to be met in the face by a ping pong paddle wielded by the original Ichigo.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU STUPID-" Ichigo started to growl, only for her to stop when she recognized the face. "R-ryou! I thought you were-"

"Ichigo…" Ryou said in a calm fury. "For hitting me unprovoked in the face, I will be docking your pay."

Ichigo growled as she stepped out... before noticing Pudding and Ichigo-two standing, Ichigo-two looking confused as the original Ichigo gave a grin. "Oh, good, you guys found them! Where's Kisshu?"

Pudding gave a chuckle as the original Ichigo turned to Pudding, the little girl saying, "You're going to find this funny..."

* * *

A few minutes later, back in the basement, as Pudding was attempting to comfort an upset Ichigo-two, the original Ichigo, Ryou and the other Mews were trying to process what they heard as Ichigo said, "So, what I'm getting at is, you released my clone to take her out to the town, but you two ran into Kisshu, and he thought SHE was ME."

"Pretty much." Pudding said.

"You two invited him into Café Mew Mew, unaware that the others except me would be leaving, only I stayed behind and dressed up exactly like her." Ichigo slowly said.

"Hm mm." Ichigo-two said.

"And while we were away, you two were unaware that Ichigo was still here, and Ichigo thought Kisshu kept coming in uninvited." Ryou said. "When really, you two invited him in for the date."

"Yep." Pudding grinned.

Ichigo stared... before groaning. "That explains the missing cake, why Kisshu was in the shower... he wasn't talking to me, he was talking..."

"...to me." Ichigo-two sighed sadly. "Why did you do it, original me? Me and Kisshu had... something going and... you ruined it... now I'll never see my mate again."

The original Ichigo bit her lip as she turned to Ryou. "Ryou, please tell me that's just the animal instinct in this version? I don't truly love Kisshu, do I?"

"...that's hard to say." Ryou sighed. "Although I think that may be a bit of a flaw in the clone. She doesn't exactly know who or what the enemy is, so she'd probably see the aliens not being a threat. That's my own fault, really."

"Oh gee..." Ichigo sighed. "And now I feel so guilty hitting him now! He was trying to be decent for once, and I kept hitting him away. I'm sorry, Ichigo-two. You deserve to be happy..."

"Maybe so..." Ryou said. "But Ichigo, from what Pudding said, he seems to really hate you now, being afraid of you... I doubt he'd listen to you..."

"Maybe not..." Ichigo sighed... only to hear the alerts from the computer. Ryou immediately went to it as he looked nervous.

"We have trouble, girls. Chimera Anima and aliens coming in... and it looks like Kisshu, Pai and Taruto are in for a big fight this time..." Ryou noted.

"They are?" Ichigo asked in concern.

"My intended is back?" Ichigo-two looked up, her ears wiggling in hope.

Ichigo paused as she looked at Ichigo-two... and gave a smirk. "You know what? I have an idea that'll either give Kisshu the most nervous breakdown he ever had... or a big apology that he'll finally understand."

* * *

"I'm surprised you decided to take initiative for once." The purple haired alien said, turning to Kisshu as he looked a little angry. The alien was back in normal clothes as he glared at the Café Mew Mew.

"Let's just say that, after reconnaissance, my eyes are opened up. I don't need love. Especially not from a girl who pretends to be nice, only to play at my heart!" Kisshu said as he petted the cat Chimera Anima the three aliens have created as Taruto was looking excited.

"Well, here's hoping I can make Mew Pudding cry once and for all!" Taruto snickered.

"Allow me..." Kisshu said as he gave a cough. "Okay, Mew Mews, come on out! We're here for the biggest battle... and not just any battle. I want to see Mew Ichigo take on this Chimera Anima! You're going to pay for breaking my heart, Mew Ichigo! And nothing you say will change my mind!"

Silence came as the three sinister aliens waited as the Chimera Anima looked ready to destroy. The doors opened up as Ichigo, in her Mew form, stepped in.

"Is that you, my intended?" Ichigo's eyes lit up happily.

All of a sudden, another Ichigo, in her Mew form, stepped out as she posed.

"For the Earth's Future, I will serve thee, nya!" Ichigo said as she did her pose.

Kisshu's angry face immediately turned into a shocked and confused one as his mouth dropped.

"My intended, you have returned!" The first Mew Ichigo said happily.

"Come any closer to me and you will be hurt!" The second Mew Ichigo growled as she summoned her Strawberry Bell.

"T-t-t-t-two Mew Ichigos?" Kisshu stammered as he was slowly starting to understand what had happened earlier. "There were t-t-two Ichigos… this whole time?"

Pai and Taruto noticed Kisshu just floating there, stammering in shock as Taruto looked at the green haired alien. "Uh... bro? You all right?"

Both Ichigos relaxed as the second Ichigo looked up at Kisshu. "Kisshu, I'm the Ichigo that's been beating you up. The Ichigo you thought was beating you up, but was actually sweet and nice to you and with Pudding was the one who actually loves you and cares for you. Personally, I don't see it, but to my clone, she seems to adore you. If you want to keep dating her, I won't stop you from doing it. But I truly am sorry for hitting you and causing all this confusion. I hope we can be better and mature about this, huh?"

Kisshu just stared as he floated down, with Ichigo-two running over and hugging him as the original Ichigo gave a smile. "And hey, we'll look back at this incident a few months from now and laugh. What do you say, huh?"

"So... there were two of you this whole time." Kisshu said as Ichigo-two let go of him happily.

Ichigo-two gave an eager nod as the original Ichigo gave a blunt yes.

Kisshu just stared between the two Ichigos… as a teleportation hole appeared next to him. Kisshu immediately dived in and the portal closed up, causing everyone standing to be confused.

"What just happened?" Pai asked in confusion.

"I thought I gave my apology rather well." The original Ichigo said as the other Mews came out.

"I guess the news overwhelmed him." Pudding chuckled nervously.

"Uh, hate to break the casual chat... but..." Zakuro pointed over to the cat Chimera as it started to bound over to the Café Mew Mew patio and demolish it.

"Oh, right!" Mew Ichigo said as she and the other Mews, including Ichigo-two, posed before going after the cat Chimera Anima. Pai and Taruto, looking at each other in confusion, decided to let the Mews destroy this Chimera Anima as they decided to teleport to where Kisshu had gone...

* * *

Somewhere in the desert, near a secret base known as Area 51, Kisshu was standing near the doors, waving his arms around in craziness as Pai and Taruto found him jumping up and down like a mad man!

"Hey guys! I'm an alien! A Cyniclon warrior! Test me! Test on me! Look into my brain! OPEN THE DOORS AND LET ME IN!" Kisshu called out as the two aliens looked concerned before Pai teleported over to Kisshu and grabbed his arms.

"It's okay, we're not aliens, my friend here is just a... rabid cosplayer who suffered through a nervous breakdown! We're just going to take him home to rest! Sorry to disturb you all!" Pai called out nervously as he started to gag Kisshu to drag him back.

"No, don't listen to him! We're both ali-" Kisshu started to say, before Pai opened a teleportation portal.

"Now now, Kisshu, let's take you home and rest..." Pai whispered towards the green-haired alien as they went home.

Taruto, who just watched this, gave a shrug. "Well, I guess it is true what they say... romances with girls can be quite nerve-wracking..."

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that is it for the story! How did you guys like it? Let's get to final thoughts!

It was nice to get into this story a bit, even if it took a while to get started, but I thought having a Twin Switch involving Ichigo would be funny... and although Kisshu did end up being the butt of the joke in this scenario, sorry for that, but it was all for the humor of it. Still, I hope you all enjoyed this story regardless. It was fun to write for, and especially the ending scene, which I always planned to do it this way, was all worth the writing! Will there be more stories involving Ichigo, her clone and Kisshu? I don't know for certain, but I will say that things do work out fine for Kisshu in the end... he did eventually get out of his nervous breakdown and learn to love Ichigo-two. So, things turned out fine in the end.

With that said, I'm glad to have this done and out! Thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
